Only one for me
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Gokudera is sad because yamamoto forgot about their anniversary. 8059, Yaoi! failed attempt at angst.Bad grammar. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

A/N: I'm still stuck on writing the next chapter for Vongola children, I have finish I will protect you and I may upload it in a few days or so. I write this after getting scolded by my mom. Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoi, some kissing and mention of sex. Bad grammar!

Rain kept falling, giving the area a gloom atmosphere. The temperature was chilly and the street that could be seen from my window was deserted. I don't mind it though, the rain, the emptiness, the loneliness… because it fit my mood perfectly. I could feel my heart constricting again as I remember the day's event. I blinked my eyes repeatedly to stop myself from crying again. I'm pretty sure my eyes were red and swollen already. I looked at the sky that was covered by the cloud. An image of Juudaime being hugged and comforted by that prefect bastard as the Juudaime cried enter my mind and I couldn't help but chuckle at the similarity to what I'm seeing, though scientifically the cloud is the one the rain fall from.

My cheery mood disappeared as my thought went back to him. To the way he would always give me as stupid smile that makes me warm and fluttery. The ways he looks at me that make me weak in the knees and my face to heat up. The way he comfort me if something went wrong with my mission or even dealing with the life we lead as a mafia. I love the sound of his laugh- even if I would rather eat y sister poison cooking than admit it to him. As I thought this, a warm smile crept up to my face that I immediately wipe out because of embarrassment. Man the thing he made me do…

I sighed. I ease myself from my previous crouching position and let myself plopped to my bed with my arms stretch out next to me. I tilted my head back and let my eyes roamed the room. They met with a picture of him, not with the smile I love but with a frown and a dangerous glint in his eyes. His face was serious which didn't fit him at all. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and let them roam the room again. This time they landed on the calendar which showed a date that had been circled with a red pen. I said 'wedding anniversary'. The date was today. My vision became blurry as my eyes filled with my tears leaked out at the memory of that morning.

'This morning'

It was a beautiful day and I was feeling a bit giddy and really excited- It was my second wedding anniversary with my baseball-idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi. I was curious as to what he planned. He was always the one with the plan and ideas and I was the one who always refuses, telling him how stupid said ideas was –even though it's really great and made me happy- and immediately insult those ideas. They always ended with sex though. I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew they were red so I lightly slapped them to erase the redness. I proceeded to the living room expecting Yamamoto to be there so I was quite surprise to find the living room empty except for a few servants who was doing their work. I walked to one of the maid and asked her about Yamamoto whereabouts. She told me he's in the training room. I frowned confused, usually on days like these, he always skip other activities and empty his schedule unless he had a mission from Tsuna that is. But he can't be on mission because the maid said he's in the training room, unless there's and assassins or rival family in there to kill or negotiate- yeah right… I mentally hit my head for thinking silly thoughts before going to the training room.

After checking about seven of the training room available, I finally found him in the eight rooms. He was practicing a new move by the looks of it. He was training… Did he forget? Or did he not want to celebrate it? I could dread creeping up so I swallowed and asked him.

"Takeshi?" I asked softly. He immediately fell flat on his face. He raised himself up and looked at me before a smile appears on his face.

"Ah Hayato! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked… he had a lost look on his face then he put his finger on is chin trying to remember. Recognization filled his eyes and he turned to me.

"Oh yeah! Is it Christmas?" He exclaimed happily. I blinked.

"What? No! What do heck do you mean by Christmas? It's the middle of August! Damn, I'm going off topic! Don't you remember today?" I looked at him hoping he would remember. He stopped and stayed silent for about ten minutes before looking at me with a sorry look.

"Gomen… I don't remember…" He said looking at me apologizingly. I felt the anger rise inside me and before I knew it I was yelling.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER! YOU ALWAYS REMEMBER TODAY-UGH! WHY DO I EVEN CARE WHEN YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE ABOUT IT. IT IS JUST AFUCKING STUPID THING! IT IS JUST A FUCKIN' STUPID THING-"

"Hayato!" Yamamoto yelled as he held my shoulder trying to calm me down. I stopped yelling at the look in his eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm really sorry I couldn't remember so please tell me what is it that I forgot so I could make it up to you!" His tone was desperate. I tore my eyes downward and ignore his pleadings. I yanked off his hands and ran away. He ran after me, I could hear his voice and his footsteps as he got closer to me. I didn't stop and just increase my speed. I heard a crash and sounds of body falling to the floor. I stopped, worried about Yamamoto and ran back. My heart stopped beating at the scene I saw. There was Yamamoto as he was kneeling on all fours, with his lips locked to a woman.

Even though I knew it was probably an accident, it doesn't stopped me from feeling betrayed and hurt nor does it stopped the tears from welling in my eyes. I quickly ran away again, from the mansion to my car and to a house I own not far from there. That's how I found myself here. Alone.

'Current time'

I sighed turning to lie on my stomach, burying my face to the pillow more. Before I knew it, I had doze off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of a warm, large hand caressing my face and hair. I opened my eyes slowly blinking to throw the sleep dust in my eyes. I raised my eyes to the hand, following up to the owner of said hands. My eyes widen as I saw the person I had just thought about. I scrambled backwards.

"Ta-Takeshi!" I stuttered, surprised at his arrival. "Why are you here? Better yet, how do you get here?"

He blinked before scratching the back of his head. "Oh, ha-ha! I'm here because you're here Hayato," At this I blushed. "I ran here, you always came here when you're upset and want to be alone Hayato." His face then turned serious… and sexy. He leaned towards me, our face mere inches apart and our lips almost touching.

"Happy second anniversary, my dear Hayato… I'm really sorry for forgetting, it's just that, the matter with the Weiss family and new technique and mission was filling my head-"I put my lips to him to cut off his ranting. This turns into a full make out session.

"It's okay... I was just angry because I thought if you forgot, it means I'm not important to you anymore," Yamamoto cupped my face with his palms and kissed me again.

"About the kiss, it was and accident. I ran after you and collided with her," He kiss me on the lips.

"I know." I pecked his nose.

"I love you…" He kissed me on my cheek trailing to my temple. I blushed again.

"I know… you too…"

"What?" He asked in a husky voice as we let ourselves fell to the bed with me under him.

"You know… Don't make me said it!"

"But I want to hear you said it." A nip on my collarbone.

"Baseball idiot…" I moaned.

A tongue was on my neck." Say it Hayato…" He nibbled on my ear causing another moaned to come out.

"Takeshi…" he positioned himself on top of me and looks at me with lust and love in his eyes. " I love you…" Lips immediately crushed to me. As usual, the night ended with hours of lovemaking.

The next morning, as I expected my backside was sore and that baseball idiot was smiling stupidly all the time. Stupid baseball idiot. But… He's my baseball idiot, the only one for me.

A/N: Fail attempt at angst and fluff… Gomen.. I will work harder to improve my English! Anyway, I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Read and review! 


End file.
